


意难平

by 熙瑶 (Touwen)



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26823745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Touwen/pseuds/%E7%86%99%E7%91%B6
Summary: 他喜欢那个人，却不想让那个人知道，可又想那个人知道，直到他说要结婚的那一天，他知道他永远都不会属于他。他心里有一个人，只是他没有意识到，直到那个人与另一个人在一起时，他才认识到自己的心，可他已经有了承诺要相守一生的未婚妻，那个人终究成了他这一生的意难平......
Relationships: 九辫儿 - Relationship, 张云雷/杨九郎 - Relationship, 张云雷/秦霄贤, 霄张
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

张云雷倒仓后，刚刚回德云社的时候，社里多了许多他不认识的新鲜面孔，张云雷本就是慢热的性格，所以给人带来了一种疏离感，而且他的辈分在那里摆着，小师弟们又知道这就是自己学习太平歌词时，教学视频里的本尊，所以除了云字的那几个师兄弟会过来和他说说话，其余的人都是望而却步，只有那个长得白白的，小眼巴察的杨九郎，时不时地跑过来找他，也是从那个时候开始，张云雷注意到了这个和自己隔了两科的师弟，杨九郎，而在2013年8月20日，杨九郎和张云雷成为了搭档，两人这一搭就是6年。

2016年，张云雷在南京出事，杨九郎白天演出，晚上赶来医院照顾他，直到医生告诉张云雷，他以后可能再也不能够登台表演了，他怕连累了杨九郎，让郭德纲和王惠去劝杨九郎换搭档，但杨九郎没有听任何人的话，还是毅然决然的留下，别人问为什么，杨九郎说他认哏，也是打这时候起，张云雷悄悄的把这个人放进了心里最柔软的位置上。

“辫儿哥，辫儿哥”

秦霄贤叫了叫坐在沙发上恍神的张云雷，见他没有反应，秦霄贤只好走过去，轻轻地在张云雷的身上拍了拍，这人才有了反应，从自己的思绪中走了出来。

“啊，老秦，怎么了？”

“该去候场了”

“啊，好，九郎呢？”

“和瑶瑶在外面呢”

“啊，对啊，刚才九郎就说瑶瑶到了”

张云雷眼底飞快地闪过了一丝难过的情绪，但还是勾起嘴角扯出笑容，秦霄贤看到他这个样子，心里泛起酸涩。

“走吧，我扶你过去吧”

“好，谢谢你啊，老秦”

秦霄贤笑了笑没有说话，张云雷把手搭在了秦霄贤的小臂上，他的手臂虽然精瘦，但却有力，足够支撑着现在有些无力的他，同时，秦霄贤在想，他多希望眼前这个逞强的人，可以就这样永远依赖自己。

其实，德云社内几乎都知道，张云雷喜欢杨九郎，秦霄贤喜欢张云雷，只不过，杨九郎不明白张云雷的心意，张云雷不去回应秦霄贤的想法。

“好久不见啊，辫儿哥、老秦”

“瑶瑶来啦，怎么不进来呢？”

“九郎说辫儿哥你昨晚没休息好，怕我进去吵到你”

“我看九郎是想让你和他多待一会儿吧”张云雷飞快的瞥了一眼杨九郎，想着或许这才是他的私心吧“那你们小两口再腻歪会儿，我先让老秦带我过去”

“好嘞，老秦可扶好他啊”

“哈哈，放心吧九郎哥，必须的嘛”

“我们快走吧，别耽误他俩了”

张云雷调笑了一句，捏了捏秦霄贤的手臂，让他带他走，杨九郎和瑶瑶那挽在一起的手，一瞬间刺痛了张云雷，看似轻松的玩笑，语气中又含了多少落寞酸楚，秦霄贤扶着张云雷小心翼翼地走着，张云雷忍不住回头看了一眼后面的两个人，不禁收紧握在秦霄贤手臂上的手。

“老秦，晚上有空吗？陪我喝一杯怎么样？”

“好，那去我公寓吧，安静，而且奶球都想你了”

“好，那散了场，我和你一起走”

“嗯，我等你”

秦霄贤心中暗暗欣喜，可在欣喜的同时又有一点失落，张云雷会想到他只是因为今天杨九郎的女朋友来了，不然张云雷会像往常一样，让杨九郎送他回家，不过，秦霄贤很快地把那一点失落消化掉，因为最起码张云雷在难过的时候，知道谁可以陪着他。

这次的商演一如既往地顺利进行，秦霄贤站在侧幕看着台上意气风发的张云雷，这才是他应该有的样子，不应该是面对自己对杨九郎的感情时的那种小心翼翼。

张云雷杨九郎鞠躬下台，秦霄贤走过去伸出手想要扶他，可走到边上，他将手撤了回来，因为张云雷的手正扶在杨九郎的胳膊上，秦霄贤看了一眼两人就去台上报幕了，回来时，见张云雷自己安静的坐在一边，而杨九郎和瑶瑶坐在一起，秦霄贤拿着一杯水走过去，坐到了张云雷身旁。

“我给你备好了水，喝点润润嗓子吧”

“还是我们旋儿贴心啊”

昏暗不明的灯光，最适宜让人偷偷地做一些事情，比如，张云雷时不时的将深情的目光聚焦在杨九郎的身上，秦霄贤则无需掩饰自己对张云雷的心意，帮张云雷按摩着有些肿胀的腿。

“停停停！你这玩意儿跟刚才可不一样啊！”

杨九郎捂住了张云雷的嘴，很快的松了手，张云雷笑了。

“不一样就对了，这玩意儿一次性的！”

“什么玩意儿啊”

最后一场《歪唱太平歌词》也结束了，到了返场的时间，张云雷把助演都请了上来，一一作了介绍，把秦霄贤叫来自己身边。

“老秦，来给大家唱首歌吧”

“好，那我就给大家唱两句”

“我的心上人，我要写歌唱给你听，送给你天上的星星，我知道你的名和姓，我要把它刻在我心里，我要做只海鸥唱歌给你听，做只海鸥唱歌给你听，那时的你我要放心里”

秦霄贤的声音总是那么地磁性、温柔，会令人不自觉地着迷，让人每分每秒都想陷入在他声音的漩涡里，可这里的温柔却是给他身旁的张云雷。

【张云雷，那时正好，我进了德云社，认识了你，虽然明知你心里已经有了心心念念的人，但是我还是想要走近你，守护你】

“老秦的歌声还是一如既往的令人陶醉啊，谢谢老秦，时间差不多了，我来给大家唱个歌，咱们就结束了”

张云雷听着丫头们此起彼伏掌声和欢呼声，夸奖着秦霄贤，秦霄贤笑着看了腕上的手表小声地提醒了张云雷时间。

“我曾是你的另一双眼睛，曾为你看清自己的感情，每当夜深人静，总对景伤情，你曾是我的每一个天明，曾为我温暖受伤的心灵，每句脉脉含情，我讲给谁听”

【九郎，午夜梦回，我有多少次泪湿枕巾，我多想将我的心意讲给你听……】

伴随着张云雷的歌声，演出结束了，张云雷杨九郎下台一起回到更衣室换衣服。

“角儿，一会儿我送你回家吧”

“不用了，你带着瑶瑶该去哪去哪吧，我可不想当电灯泡，而且我和旋儿一起走，去他家看看奶球”

“啊…和旋儿一起啊…那行吧…话说回来，角儿，我怎么感觉你今天一直不在状态呢？”

“不是昨天晚上没休息好嘛，行了，我先走了，你也快点换吧，瑶瑶还在外面等着呢”

张云雷听杨九郎说感觉他状态不对，有些慌了，于是匆匆换了衣服就走了，而杨九郎看着张云雷离开的背影想起张云雷说晚上和秦霄贤一起走，心中升起一种莫名的失落感，不过，终是被更衣室外面，瑶瑶等急了的声音给打断了，那一点失落也被杨九郎抛到了脑后。

夜幕下，一辆玛莎拉蒂在路上平稳地行驶着，张云雷闭着双眼坐在副驾驶上，好似蝉翼的睫毛轻轻地颤抖着，秦霄贤知道张云雷累了，也不同他说话，秋天的夜有些凉，只是抬手调了调车内的温度。

到了秦霄贤自己的公寓的地下停车场，把车停好，他才发现张云雷已经睡着了，秦霄贤脱下了自己的西装外套，盖在了张云雷身上，从车上下来，小心翼翼地把人从车里抱了出来，直到进了电梯，张云雷醒了过来。

“旋儿，那个...放我下来吧”

“醒啦，你腿肿了，别再受力了，马上就到了，怕我累就抱紧我”

张云雷见秦霄贤不放他下来，只好双手环住了秦霄贤的脖子，秦霄贤满意地偷偷地吻了吻张云雷的发丝，他好想时间停在这一刻，两个人到了公寓没多久秦霄贤提前订好的外卖也到了。

“今天太晚了，家里也没有什么了，就订了外卖”

“怎么样都好”

“那我去拿酒拿杯”

“我帮你吧”

“不用，你好好坐着就行，陪陪奶球”秦霄贤嘴角含着一抹淡淡的笑容看着张云雷。

你坐着就行这句话，杨九郎也经常同他说，他出事后，杨九郎只要能自己做到就绝对不让他动，每次都是让他坐在一边等着他就好，慢慢地他也习惯了依赖着他，他的丫头们也说张云雷有杨九郎在身边就没有手了，而那些时候他炙热的眼神不怕被杨九郎发现，杨九郎也问他为什么总是看自己，他总是理直气壮地回答他在盯工，原来只有那些时候他才敢光明正大地看着他。

张云雷拿出手机，找到被自己藏起来的软件INS，登了上去，看着杨九郎的动态，他和她很好，只是为什么那个人不能是他呢，难道杨九郎真的一点都感觉不到吗，秦霄贤在厨房里看着张云雷逐渐忧伤的神情，默默地叹息。

在张云雷喝了不知第几杯时，秦霄贤夺下酒杯一饮而尽，连带着把酒也拿走了。

“你不能再喝了，你等着，我去给你冲一杯蜂蜜水”

“旋儿，你别走，你不要走，我不喝了，和我说说话吧”

张云雷拉住了秦霄贤的手，秦霄贤看向张云雷，他的眼眶已经红了，泪水随时都会流下来，他鼓起勇气反握住张云雷的手，坐到了张云雷身边，耐心地听着张云雷说得每一句话。

“自从喜欢上杨九郎以后，我是怕他知道又怕他不知道，怕他知道连做搭档的资格都没有了，又怕他不知道，可那样我连说出来的机会都没有，我不得不处处小心掩饰，毕竟这是一段没有结果的感情，旋儿，你能懂吗？”

“我懂，我怎么会不懂”秦霄贤嘴角的苦笑难以掩饰。

“杨九郎难过的时候，我陪着他，他和瑶瑶吵架的时候，我整夜安慰他，他没有自信，我总是陪在他身边鼓励他，每次我要手术前，我都会让师父给他安排好资源，名利我都可以给他，我是师兄弟眼里公认的最抠门的人，可唯独对他不是，可是，我为什么一点回报都没有呢？”

秦霄贤把张云雷揽进了怀里，张云雷紧紧抓着秦霄贤的衬衫，满腔的委屈让他止不住地哭了起来，秦霄轻轻抚慰着张云雷的背，过了许久，张云雷渐渐地平稳了情绪，醉意也随之涌上，就这么在秦霄贤的怀里睡着了，秦霄贤抱起张云雷走向卧室，找出来一套睡衣给人换上，静静地坐在床边。

“张云雷，你什么时候才能回头看看在你身后的我，我为了你也是什么都愿意，可你心里却只有那个不明白你的人，我在你心里究竟有没有一点特别，张云雷，秦霄贤爱你的不比你爱杨九郎爱得少，可你宁愿为了他伤心，也不愿意正视我对你的感情”

秦霄贤温热的指尖抚摸着张云雷的脸颊，眼神里说不尽的怜惜，秦霄贤看着张云雷红润微张的唇，不由得低下头想要亲吻它，温热的呼吸渐渐洒在了张云雷的脸上。

“九郎……”

张云雷一声梦呓，使得秦霄贤身形一顿，无助地苦笑摇了摇头，那个吻最终落在了张云雷的额头上，秦霄贤起身去了浴室，张云雷缓缓睁开了眼睛，摸了摸额头上的余温。

这一晚过后，秦霄贤还似从前一样，有时间就来看张云雷，陪着他，而张云雷也开始一点一点地亲近秦霄贤，但是，他们两个人都没有注意到，有一双眼睛总是不经意地在关注着这一切。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

要说最近德云社有什么事的话，那就是杨九郎已经在准备婚礼了，还有就是，在张云雷生日的这天，他和秦霄贤在微博官宣了。

**微博 1月11日**

**小辫儿张云雷v**

后来遇见他 **@秦霄贤**

**秦霄贤v**

生日快乐，我的磊磊。

陪你每一个春秋冬夏 **@小辫张云雷**

一时间，微博的服务器瘫痪，丫头们纷纷跑来留言祝福，同时间，德云社内的师兄弟们，几乎每人一副震惊脸，但随即很快地反应过来，也纷纷送上了自己最诚挚的祝福，当然，也有一个人不知所措。

玫瑰园，张云雷的房间。

“辫儿，真的想好了？”

“我想好了，孟孟，很多东西可遇而不可求，不属于自己的，何必拼了命去在乎”张云雷放下手机看向一脸担忧的孟鹤堂。

“说的也对，真是不知道杨九郎怎么想的，居然找你当伴郎，就算不知道你喜欢他的事，你这刚做完手术，腿也受不了啊，我真想掰开他那个脑袋看看里面是水还是脑子”

时间和画面倒回张云雷做完手术后的半个月的医院病房。

“老舅，喝点水吗？”

“大林，这次住院怎么一直没见着杨九郎呢？”

“杨九郎？不知道，嗐，老舅你老想他干什么呀，那什么，这水凉了，我去再给你打点”

郭麒麟拿起还在冒热气的保温杯就要出去。

“郭麒麟！”

“哎呀，老舅，你把我吓死了谁给你打水喝”

“你说不说，不说我就把你和陶...”

“别别别，老舅，我说我说，杨九郎扯证了，这两天刚拍完婚纱照回来”

“什么？婚纱照？他为什么不告诉我！”

张云雷挣扎着从病床上坐了起来，一瞬间，双眼通红，胸膛起伏不定，病房内的气压降到零点。

“老，老舅…你别激动，别激动，杨九郎他可能是没来得及告诉你，是不是？”

“不是来不及”张云雷突然平静下来“是没必要”

杨九郎有什么必要告诉他，他们只是搭档，是朋友兄弟，可亲兄弟间还有隐瞒呢。

话音刚落，杨九郎就拎着一个大果篮进来了。

“角儿，我来看你啦，好点了吗？”

“我说杨九郎，我老舅都跟这儿躺大半个月了，你才想起来过来”

“嗐，这不是前段时间忙嘛，嘿嘿，角儿”

杨九郎看向张云雷眯眼笑着，两只手还有模有样地给张云雷揉着另一条腿，两人在一起搭档的年头久了，对方的一个眼神，一个动作就知道对方想要干什么。

“小眼巴叉的有事儿直说，笑得丑死了”

“角儿，我结婚你来给我当伴郎呗”

“杨九郎我楔死你！张云雷这样怎么给你当伴郎啊！你得考虑考虑他腿脚吧，而且你知不知道…”

郭麒麟听完杨九郎的话，艴然不悦，他知道张云雷对杨九郎的心思，于是直接从病房内的沙发上弹了起来，气冲冲的走到杨九郎面前，好在被张云雷拉住了。

“好了，大林，怎么说也算是你半个舅妈不是，如今你舅妈找到幸福了，我怎么着也得亲自看着他嫁出去啊，是不是杨九郎，我的儿”

“这便宜让你抄的，不过角儿你答应了就成”

“我怎么会不答应呢”

“呀，九郎哥在呢，磊磊，你们聊什么呢？”

秦霄贤拎着饭盒进来了，张云雷做手术住院的这段时间，正好也封箱了，于是秦霄贤每天按时来给张云雷送营养餐，然后再顺其自然的留在医院陪着张云雷。

“旋儿，你来啦，九郎说他婚礼要我给他做伴郎”

张云雷冲秦霄贤笑着，笑得乖巧，笑得懂事，笑得令人心疼，怪不得，秦霄贤一进来就察觉到病房里气氛有些诡异，他干笑了两声，便对杨九郎下了逐客令。

“哈哈，挺好的，毕竟你俩是搭档嘛，九郎哥，磊磊该吃饭了，你要是没有事了就回吧”

“磊磊？啊，好，那角儿我走了”

“嗯，你走吧，旋儿，你给我做什么了？”

“你中午不是说想喝香菇鸡丝粥嘛，所以下午回家特意给你熬的”

“这么贴心呀～”

杨九郎知道秦霄贤喜欢张云雷，可看着亲密的两人他心里却莫名地不是滋味，虽然他很早之前就注意到张云雷开始和秦霄贤越走越近，可是又是什么时候，张云雷开始允许秦霄贤这么亲密地叫他呢，而且张云雷有一个好的归宿他应该高兴才对啊，可现在这样的吃味儿又是为什么呢？

“老舅，我和杨九郎一起回去了，有老秦照顾你，就不用我了”

“嗯，去吧，别胡闹啊”

病房里只剩下秦霄贤和张云雷两个人了，秦霄贤放下饭盒，转过身去抱着张云雷。

“没人了，只有我了，想哭就哭吧”张云雷不似以往的啜泣呜咽，而是失声痛哭，秦霄贤紧紧地抱着颤抖的人“哭吧，哭吧，哭出来就好了”

医院门口，杨九郎叫住了郭麒麟。

“大林，老秦和辫儿他俩…”

“很般配不是吗？杨九郎，我现在什么都不想回答你，我只想问你，张云雷对于你来说算什么？真的只是搭档而已吗？”

郭麒麟说完转身就走了，留下杨九郎一个人站在原地。

也不知道张云雷究竟哭了多久。

“好啦，不哭啦，瞧瞧眼睛都哭肿了，饿不饿，这粥也凉了，这样，我下楼给你买点饭吧，明天我再重新给你熬，好不好？”

“旋儿，对于我，你值得吗？”

“磊磊，对于你我所做的一切都是值得的，也都是我心甘情愿，我想过，若能以此换回同样的真心，固然可喜，若是没有，我也不会后悔，因为从我第一次见到你，我就知道我栽了，而爱你照顾你也早就变成了本能”

“旋儿，谢谢你，让你久等了，我一直揣着明白装糊涂”张云雷抱住了秦霄贤“是因为我不想用装着另一个人的心去接受你”

“磊磊，你知道吗，其实我根本不在乎这些，只要能和你在一起我就心满意足了”秦霄贤低头亲吻着张云雷柔顺的发丝“我从没想过要你把他从你的心里剔除，因为我知道那很难，我只希望你能给我留一点位置，一点就好”

“旋儿，我心里有你的位置，你为我做了那么多，我怎么可能不动心，只是给我一点时间，我会忘了他”

“我说过我不在乎”秦霄贤捧起张云雷的脸，像一个虔诚的信徒，吻了上去，张云雷没有避开而是热切地回应。

“不管他怎么想，都随他去吧，与我无关”张云雷伸出手指点了点孟鹤堂气鼓鼓的脸。

“算了算了，不说他了，说回来，其实旋儿喜欢你这件事我早就知道，看在他的真心实意，别伤了他”

“放心吧，孟孟，只有旋儿他不要我，不然……”

“说什么傻话呢，我这辈子可是吃定你了，嘿嘿，孟哥”

张云雷和孟鹤堂谈话间，秦霄贤推门进来，正好听到张云雷说的话，于是直接开口打断，秦霄贤径直走到张云雷身旁，俯身亲了亲他的嘴角，搂着张云雷坐下，手也不安分地在张云雷的背上摩挲。

“哎呀，孟孟还在这儿呢”

“没事儿，你们继续，正好九良也给我发消息，让我去接他”

“好，那我不送你啦，孟哥”

“不用管我，你好好和小妖精待着就行，晚上见”

孟鹤堂刚出去，秦霄贤就小心翼翼地避开张云雷的腿，轻轻地把人压在了身下，头埋在了张云雷的颈窝。

“磊磊，两天不见，我想你了”

“你快起来，一会儿进来人怎么办”

“你放心，我告诉师父和师娘，我来陪你午睡了，所以不用担心”

“你…唔”

秦霄贤吻上那让他朝思暮念的红润的柔软的嘴唇之上，香津浓滑在两人的舌间摩挲，张云雷本能地闭上眼睛来回应着秦霄贤。

“磊磊，我想要你”

“旋儿～”

暮雨朝云，缠绵悱恻，呻吟不断，一室旖旎。

此时此刻，杨九郎家中，周九良和李九春坐在沙发上大眼瞪小眼地看着杨九郎。

“杨九郎，你把我们叫来什么也不说，自己盯着辫儿哥和老秦微博看了半个小时，孟哥可从玫瑰园往这儿来了”

周九良看了一眼孟鹤堂发来的消息，把手机放到一旁，叫了一声宛如一座雕像坐在对面的杨九郎。

“是啊，九郎，你这不说话也不是回事啊”

“不是，我就是觉得这心里堵的慌，也不知道怎么回事儿，你说张云雷有个能好好爱他照顾他的人我应该高兴才是，可我看到他俩微博，我却感觉像是弄丢了什么东西”

周九良和李九春相视一眼，叹了一口气。

“九郎，我问你，张云雷对你来说算什么。你对他就没有其他的感觉吗？”

“没错，九郎，你好好想一想”

前两天郭麒麟也是给自己留下这个问题，今天周九良和李九春也问这个问题，杨九郎陷入了沉思，回想起他和张云雷两个人在一起的点点滴滴，回想他陪在自己身边的每一刻，回想起他看向自己的眼神与笑容，回想起自己下意识地对他的关心，下意识的在意他的心情，下意识的想去照他，恍惚间，杨九郎突然明白了什么，或许，自己对张云雷的感情，早就已经超越搭档了。

“不！不会的，我们是一辈子的搭档！”

“杨九郎！承认自己的心就那么难吗！那我问你，为什么在知道他们在一起之后，着急的把我和九良叫过来，又为什么像失了魂一样！”李九春看着杨九郎逃避的样子，语气愈发的有些激动“德云社里的师兄弟几乎都知道张云雷喜欢你！他对你的好，你真的以为是他只是在回报你的认哏吗！难道你真的一点儿都感觉不到张云雷对你的心意吗！”

“九春，你别激动，我和他说”

李九春站起身走到窗边不再说话，周九良把话接了过去。

“杨九郎，你告诉辫儿哥你有女朋友的时候，他笑着祝福你，但是，你知道那天晚上他在孟哥怀里哭了多久吗？遇到一个真心实意对他好的秦霄贤，但他却跟我和孟哥说，他愿意等，等到你发现他的好，选择对老秦的好装傻，结果呢？他等来了什么？等来你要结婚的消息，你还点名要他做伴郎，杨九郎，你真的太狠了！”

“我…”杨九郎刚要说话就看到瑶瑶从楼上扶着腰缓缓走下来“你怎么下来了？”

“我在楼上看宝宝的衣服，听着楼下有动静，以为你们吵起来了就下来了，九良哥、九春哥，九郎总那么不着调，你们别和他一样的”

“没有没有”周九良和李九春一脸营业式假笑。

“瑶瑶，我们没生气，我们在这儿说今晚怎么给辫儿过生日呢，你回楼上歇着吧，晚上我可能要晚些回来”

“好，那你少喝点酒啊”

杨九郎把瑶瑶哄回了楼上，想着瑶瑶已经微微隆起的小腹缓缓开口。

“你们说瑶瑶现在这个样子我还能承认自己的心吗？”

一时间，三个人都不说话了，只有叹息声。

晚上酒店内，所有人几乎都到齐了，只是依然不见张云雷和秦霄贤，孟鹤堂刚想打电话问问，两个人就进来了。

“不好意思啊，让大家久等了，磊磊睡午觉，我没好叫他”

“嗯，我老舅和老秦确实是‘睡’午觉来着”

郭麒麟坐在一边突然来了一句，引得在座的人一阵偷笑，而这是因为，今天下午陶阳从外地回来了，说要去看看张云雷，结果他和陶阳刚走到门口，就听见里面传来异样的动静，要不是他爸叫陶阳过去，估计他们四个人就要一起来了。

“郭大林，闭死你那个嘴！”

“好啦，小辫儿脸皮薄，大林你就别说他了”到底还是亲闺蜜，孟鹤堂赶紧帮红了脸的张云雷说话。

桌上的人一阵大笑，只有杨九郎在一旁默默无言，面无表情，打张云雷进门时别扭的走姿，郭麒麟暗含深意的话语，秦霄贤无微不至的体贴，张云雷脱去外套后，脖子上衣领遮盖不住的红印，害羞时躲进秦霄贤怀里的样子，都令他眼红抓狂。

张云雷，这是杨九郎捧在手里怕摔了，放在嘴里怕化了的角儿，可如今他的角儿躺在了别人的身下，他的角儿与别人似漆如胶，他的角儿终是成了别人的心头爱，杨九郎不禁握紧了放在桌子上的手。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER:熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

酒桌上的欢笑不断，这酒也不知是第几轮的酒了，但是，似乎只有一个人例外，那就是杨九郎，这一晚，说他一直在强颜欢笑，一点都不为过。

因为午睡时的过度劳累，张云雷一整晚几乎都把自己挂在秦霄贤的身上，他笑着接受着来自在座的师兄弟的祝福，而秦霄贤自然也是舍不得撒开自己家的这个小祖宗，于是便一只手揽着张云雷，另一只手忙着喝酒碰杯、忙着给张云雷夹他爱吃的菜。

“杨九郎？你怎么还一副要上战场的表情？我老舅过生日你不说两句话吗？”郭麒麟注意到神情不对的杨九郎。

因为郭麒麟这突然的一句话，张云雷转头看向杨九郎，杨九郎见张云雷的目光落在了自己身上，终于扯出一个略微带有感情，但依旧僵硬的笑容。

说起来，这是张云雷和秦霄贤在一起后，第一次两个人一起同框出现在杨九郎面前，自打进门，张云雷始终不曾看向杨九郎，只是用余光或者在看向孟鹤堂时，顺便飞快地看他一眼，因为张云雷他害怕，他怕这一个多月来，好不容易放下的那一点点的感情会再次回来，反倒是杨九郎频频看向张云雷，目光里还带着些期盼，期盼着张云雷可以看他一眼，对他笑一笑。

“嗐，我这不是想给我们角儿的祝福语嘛”

“那你想出来了吗？”张云雷微微一笑。

“啊…想出来了…”

“那说说看”

“希望世界上所有的恶意与你无关，希望我们两个可以把更好的相声奉献给大家，希望你和老秦可以相伴到老”

【希望我还可以与你风雨同行】

这句话被杨九郎硬生生的咽了回去，因为他怕秦霄贤会多心。

杨九郎笑着说完，端起面前马上快要溢出来的白酒杯，与张云雷碰杯，仰头一饮而尽，任凭着辛辣的白酒灼痛他的嗓子，还有胃，但是杨九毫不在意，因为仿佛只有这短暂生理上的疼痛才能让他暂时忘记此刻心中的痛楚。

这一杯酒也让酒桌上的人都静了音，在座的各位都不是傻子，怎么会察觉不到气氛的不对呢，因为杨九郎脸上的落寞，大家都看在眼里。

而张云雷看着这样的杨九郎不由得心中一紧，瞳孔突然缩了一下，他能感觉到杨九郎低落的情绪，只是不知道，这情绪是不是因为他，直到秦霄贤放在他腰间的手轻轻地揉了揉，张云雷才有些反应过来，握住了秦霄贤的手。

“翔子不错啊，这领证了之后，酒量也练上来了，是不是怕婚礼的时候，烧饼他们合伙儿灌米酒啊”张云雷用打趣来掩饰着他的心疼。

“哈哈哈，角儿，你太了解我了”

杨九郎大笑着，用双手捂住脸，顺势把有些湿润的眼眶擦干，而桌上的人也因为张云雷和杨九郎看似轻松的对话，恢复了之前的状态。

“噔噔噔”张云雷的手机响了，他拿起看了看，是瑶瑶发来的视频，张云雷迟疑了一下，还是接了起来。

“辫儿哥，生日快乐啊，祝你和老秦长长久久”

“哈哈，谢谢瑶瑶，今天怎么没和九郎一起来啊”张云雷这一声瑶瑶，让刚刚热闹起来的气氛再次跌回冰点，杨九郎忐忑的看向张云雷。

“我也想去啊，可我现在不方便去人多的地方，所以九郎就让我乖乖在家待着”瑶瑶的脸上洋溢着幸福的笑容。

“怎么了？身体不舒服吗？杨九郎这个不长心的，也不知道好好照顾你”

“不是不是，辫儿哥，是我怀孕了”

此话一出，张云雷瞬时一愣，笑容也僵在了脸上，不知该说些什么，秦霄贤瞬间脸色不悦的把手机从张云雷手里拿出来交给杨九郎。

“瑶瑶，你说这些干什么！”

“我…我只是想在这个特殊的日子里，希望辫儿哥能同意将来把我们的孩子收作徒弟”

“你…”一边是他的角儿，一边是马上要和他步入婚姻殿堂为他生儿育女的妻子，就在杨九郎犹豫不决的时候，张云雷拿回了手机。

“我答应了”张云雷眯着眼笑着。

听着张云雷的回答，所有人神色各有不同，有疑惑，有不解，有无奈，有心疼。

“谢谢辫儿哥，还要麻烦辫儿哥看着点儿九郎，让他少喝点”

“好”

挂断了视频，手机两端的人都长呼一口气，而瑶瑶摸着小腹若有所思，她想起了下午她在楼梯拐角处听到的三个人的对话，或许今天的事会让张云雷的师兄弟讨厌她，杨九郎会怪她，可是哪一个女人会没有自己的私心呢。

“老秦，我有点坐不住了”张云雷伏到秦霄贤的耳边与他窃窃私语。

“那我们回玫瑰园好不好？”

“不要，我想回我们的家好吗？”

“好”秦霄贤的眼神里是满满的心疼与宠溺。

“师哥们，对不住啦，磊磊他有些坐不住了，我就先带他回去了，我们来的时候已经交了押金了，大家都吃好喝好，玩得尽兴点儿，大林，这局儿就交给你啦”

“行，放心吧，你快带我老舅过二人世界去吧”

秦霄贤把张云雷全副武装好与大家告了别，走到酒店大堂时，看到孟鹤堂跟了出来。

“我今天没喝酒，我开车送你俩回去吧”

“麻烦你了，孟哥”

“没事儿，走吧”

秦霄贤刚打开车门想让张云雷上车，就见到杨九郎从酒店那边往停车场这边跑，而此刻的张云雷并不想看见杨九郎，于是直接上了车，让秦霄贤代替自己和杨九郎对话。

“九郎哥，还有什么事吗？”

“老秦，你让我和他说几句话”

“你想说什么？说你也不知道她会发视频来？还是跟他说，你已经意识到自己喜欢他了，却发现已经来不及了？杨九郎，别再揭张云雷的伤疤了好吗！你知道他的伤口有多难愈合吗？最后一句，让那个女的以后离磊磊远一点儿！”

秦霄贤不等杨九郎说什么就上了车，杨九郎嗤笑一声，他不是笑秦霄贤，而是笑他自己，秦霄贤刚才说得就是他想对张云雷说得话，是啊，事情到了这一步，他再说这些无非是给张云雷徒增烦恼罢了。

车上，孟鹤堂安静的开着车，根据他对张云雷的这么多年的了解，在这种时候还是让他自己静一静比较好，秦霄贤则把这个又受了伤的小狐狸，紧紧地抱在怀里，希望这样能安慰到一点张云雷，就这样默默无言中，孟鹤堂把两人送到了半个月前两人买下的保密性极好的别墅。

进了家，秦霄贤直接把张云雷抱回了卧室，把两人的外衣脱下，放进衣柜里挂好，回到床边，想要给躺在床上有些醉意的张云雷揉揉腿，却被张云雷一把拉过来抱住。

“老秦，他祝福我，我没有反应过来的时候，你是不是不开心了？你放心，既然我已经选择了你，我就会把那段没有结果的喜欢放下，还有就是瑶瑶说她怀孕的时候，我确实一时有点接受不了，不过想了这一路，我也想通了，我不值得为了他们伤心难过，因为我有爱我的秦霄贤啊，所以老秦你不要生气好不好，你和我说说话好不好？你这一路都不和我说话，你是不是不喜欢我了？”

“磊磊，我没有生气，我不说话是为了让你能安静的想事情呀，所以磊磊不准胡思乱想”

“嘿嘿，好，但是，老秦你那么喜欢女儿，我却不能给你”张云雷的声音有些哽咽。

“傻瓜，有你了，我还要什么女儿，而且这样我也不用担心有人会分走你对我的爱呀”

“嘿嘿，老秦真好”张云雷吧唧亲了秦霄贤一下“以后的张云雷只有秦霄贤”

“好，那秦霄贤只要张云雷”

秦霄贤再要说什么时，平稳的呼吸声传了出来，张云雷已经睡着了，秦霄贤小心翼翼地扒开张云雷的手，去浴室拿毛巾给张云雷擦了擦脸和身子，给他换好了睡衣，让人能舒舒服服的睡觉。

收拾好了张云雷以后，秦霄贤也去浴室洗了个澡回来抱着张云雷入睡，等到秦霄贤睡熟了，张云雷缓缓睁开眼睛，抚摸着秦霄贤的脸颊。

“秦霄贤，谢谢你，或许我该对你说一句，我爱你”

【九郎，从此你只是过去式，这个满心满眼都是我的秦霄贤，才是我应该放进心里的人啊】


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

距离张云雷的生日已经过去了一个多月了，这一个月来，张云雷和秦霄贤的父母也在过年的时候见了一面，双方父母都很满意秦霄贤的体贴细心，张云雷的优秀懂事，于是都催促着，让两人去民政局领了证。

“我们有小红本了？”张云雷从民政局出来时看着手中的小红本似乎还有些懵懵的。

“是啊，以后我们可是受法律保护的了”秦霄贤伸手揉了揉张云雷最近被他养的有些肉嘟嘟的脸蛋，转身打开车门“好啦，上车吧，我的老婆大人，我们回家吧”

张云雷在副驾上坐好，秦霄贤给他系好安全带，顺便偷了个香，才关上车门回到驾驶位上。

张云雷看着手里的小红本，心中一时有点复杂，从接受秦霄贤到公开两人的关系，再到见父母，来民政局领证，这前前后后算起来，才过了三个月，时间过得好快。

张云雷拿出手机对着小红本拍了一张照片，又在等红绿灯的间隙和秦霄贤拍了一张合照，发到了微博上。

**微博**

**小辫儿张云雷v**

[爱心]我们领证啦[爱心] **＠秦霄贤**

［我的名字叫配图］

**评论：**

烧饼：可以啊，辫儿，你和老秦这是闷声干大事啊！恭喜恭喜！

孟鹤堂：小妖精，什么时候请我喝你的喜酒啊？

周九良：我的师哥，恭喜恭喜呀！

栾云平：这家伙，婚礼定时间了吗？

……

杨九郎：我的角儿，领证快乐！祝你们白头到老！

**热搜榜**

**1.张云雷与秦霄贤 领证[爱心]**

**2.张云雷恋情公开后 杨九郎首次公开送祝福**

张云雷看着师兄弟在自己微博下的留言，在一旁咯咯地笑，直到看到杨九郎的留言，他有一瞬间的恍惚，他以为自己对他的感情已经可以放下了，但是在看到他的祝福时，他却还是不由自主地涌上一股酸楚在心间。

“磊磊，你在看什么呢？”张云雷突然停下的笑声，引得秦霄贤的注意。

“啊，我刚刚把我们的结婚证发到微博上了，我正看烧饼他们的评论呢，你一会儿记得转发我微博啊”

“好”秦霄贤宠溺地伸手拍了拍张云雷的小脑袋“磊磊晚上想吃什么，在外面吃还回家吃？”

“我想吃姐姐做的菜了，我们回玫瑰园吧”

“行，正好给师娘看看我们小红本，那我下个路口调头，向玫瑰园出发”

“好嘞！”

秦霄贤清楚地知道，张云雷刚才那一瞬间的失落是因为什么，但是他没有说，因为他答应过他，会给他时间，而且他也明白，喜欢过那么久的人怎么会轻易忘记，而且他相信现在的张云雷的心里面，一定有着他的一席之地，他忘不了他离开北京的那几天，张云雷发来视频，他接起来时，那句软糯委屈的，旋儿，我想你了，还有他只因那一句话，连夜赶回北京，到家时，张云雷见到他那种难以掩饰的高兴的神情。

这一个多月来，杨九郎并不好过，张云雷生日那晚他喝醉了，回到家和瑶瑶因为酒桌上的那通视频吵架了，瑶瑶因为情绪激动险些流产，还好及时送去了医院，看着病床上虚弱的妻子，杨九郎也有些清醒了，他如今有什么资格去闹去吵，是他没有去看张云雷的那颗满满都是他的心，是他不肯看清自己的内心，是他亲手将张云雷推给了秦霄贤，而对于瑶瑶，他当初许诺她要照顾她一辈子，爱她保护她，给她一个家，可他却让怀孕的她险些流产。

那晚，杨九郎的眼睛模糊了，泪水涌了出来，他哭了，虽然无声，却依然能感受到他的痛心入骨，那滴滴眼泪中，包含了酸楚与愧疚。

今天，给瑶瑶订制的婚纱到了，杨九郎正看瑶瑶试着婚纱，床头的手机消息声一直响个不停，他打开一看，头九的群里正在讨论着什么。

[三庆小霸王：你们叽叽喳喳的干什么呢？]

[9088：兄弟你可以爬楼看看…]

[三庆小霸王：可我并不想]

[团子良：九郎，辫儿哥刚发的微博看到了吗？]

[三庆小霸王：他发什么了？我还没看啊]

[头九大师姐：那你现在去看看吧，就明白了]

杨九郎退出了聊天软件，打开了微博，他看到那条微博，第二张图片上张云雷幸福的笑容，让杨九郎的心脏仿被判了凌迟，绞痛着，他现在还是做不到像没事人一样。

“九郎…你看我穿…你怎么了？”瑶瑶从衣帽间出来时看到杨九郎的脸色很不好。

“没，没怎么”

“那你看我穿这件婚纱好看吗？”瑶瑶知道是因为什么，但她不想提起，她那晚过后也想明白了，她愿意给他留下一方净土。

“好看，很美，而且看不出来孕肚”杨九郎走过去抱住瑶瑶，他想在她这里得到一丝安慰，而瑶瑶似乎也很懂他，轻轻的拍着他的背。

“好啦，我去脱下来换身衣服，你不是说今天要去看郭老师嘛”

“好，你去换吧，我等你”瑶瑶进到衣帽间后，杨九郎又拿起手机打开那条微博，犹豫不决，最终敲下一行字。

“你怎么在这儿？”

张云雷和杨九郎刚进门，正好杨九郎从二楼下来。

“我来看看师父，顺便确定咱俩商演的时间，好确定婚礼的日子”

“哦，你自己来的吗？”

“瑶瑶…在厨房陪着师娘呢”

“哦”张云雷应了一声，拉起秦霄贤的手“旋儿，我们去找姐夫吧”

“好，走吧，九郎哥，我们就先去看师父了”

张云雷秦霄贤的身影已经在楼梯拐角处消失，杨九郎还原地不动的站在那里，他没想到今天张云雷会回玫瑰园，他特意在来这里之前，问了郭麒麟，张云雷在不在，因为他不想看到他和他恩爱的样子，也不想张云雷看到瑶瑶而不开心，可还是碰到了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

玫瑰园的书房内，郭德纲满是欣慰地看着面前这对儿刚刚领证的新人。

“霄贤啊，以后你可要好好照顾小辫儿啊”

“师父，您放心吧，我会永远爱他，呵护他，照顾好他，不会让他受委屈的”

“好，好，那就好啊，对了霄贤啊，这个好消息还没告诉你师娘呢吧？”

“还没有呢，师父，磊磊一来就拉着我来您书房了”

“那你去告诉你师娘一声吧，正好我和小辫儿商量商量他商演的事情”

“好的，师父”秦霄贤知道郭德纲应该是想和张云雷说什么不方便他听，秦霄贤摸了摸张云雷的头“那磊磊我先去找师娘了”

“好，你去吧”

等到秦霄贤从书房出去了有一会儿了，张云雷才开口“师父，您想要和我说什么？”

“小辫儿，既然决定了和霄贤在一起，那就不要再去想九郎的事情了，知道吗？”

“师父，您放心，我明白的，对于九郎而言，我其实一直都是局外人，我曾经期盼过，他能知道我的心意，可是我发现我错了，而且我也不想追着一个人跑，那样我很累，况且我这腿脚，也追不上啊”说完这句话，张云雷自嘲般的笑了笑，又认真的看向眼中都是担忧的郭德纲“而且如今我发现我心里，装下的是秦霄贤，和他在一起后的每一分钟我都是幸福快乐的，我能感受到他对我的在乎和对我的爱”

“那就好啊，只要你能开开心心的，我和你姐姐也才能放心啊”郭德纲长舒了一口气。

“那师父，我和九郎今年的复出时间定了吗？”

“还没定呢，一开始九郎因为婚礼想要和我确定时间来着，但后来这孩子也不知道想起什么，就说等到时候再问问你”

“我知道了，那师父我们下去吧，估计姐姐她也快做好饭了”

“好，我们下去吧”

郭德纲和张云雷下去时，杨九郎正在沙发旁忙着照顾有着孕期反应的瑶瑶，秦霄贤则把王惠做好的菜，刚刚端上桌，一抬头看到下来的两人。

“师父，磊磊”

“你师娘还有菜呢？”郭德纲听见厨房內厨具相互碰撞的声音。

“师娘说，看到我和磊磊领证，她高兴，所以又加了两个，不过马上就好了”

“好家伙，行吧，九郎带着瑶瑶过来坐吧，霄贤你也别跟着你师娘她忙活了，陪着磊磊坐吧”

“没事儿师父，你们先坐吧”秦霄贤捏了捏，眼睛一直看着他的张云雷的脸“再等我一会儿啊”

张云雷笑嘻嘻的点点头，而瑶瑶转头看了看身旁神色有些不自然的杨九郎，握紧了他的手，杨九郎看向瑶瑶扯动嘴角笑了笑。

秦霄贤回到厨房，不多时端着两盘菜和王惠从厨房出来了。

“好啦，菜齐了，动筷吧”王惠坐到郭德纲和张云雷中间，轻轻拍了一下张云雷“臭小子，回来也不提前告诉我一声”

“哎呀，姐，我这不是突然想吃你做的菜了嘛”张云雷抱着王惠的胳膊蹭了蹭。

杨九郎看着眼前的一幕想起从前的时候，那时候的张云雷也是这样，他想吃王惠做的菜，就会拉着杨九郎，让他陪他回来，可现在已经物是人非。

“也不知道上次谁说我做菜不如以前了，起来我这儿，去那头腻呼霄贤去”王惠虽然嘴上嫌弃着，但还是把特意为张云雷做的菜往他跟前放了放。

“是我吗？也有可能是大林啊”张云雷靠回秦霄贤的身边。

“你可别诬赖人大林，大林可比你让我省心多了”

“哼，姐你就是有了儿子，忘了弟弟”

“好啦，磊磊，这是师娘知道你来特意为你做得，快尝尝，凉了就不好了”秦霄贤夹起菜喂给张云雷。

【从前的我也是这样，在他气师娘的时候拦住他，我虽然知道他是故意的，我也知道师娘不会生气，可我不知道为什么，就是想管住调皮的他，当我看到他吃下我故意塞进他嘴里的菜，小脸塞得鼓鼓的，心里不禁感慨我的角儿太可爱了】

杨九郎看着如今的秦霄贤和张云雷，想起了从前的他和他。

“老郭，你看看霄贤这孩子多会疼人啊”王惠说完又看向一直在照顾瑶瑶的杨九郎“其实九郎这孩子也很会疼人的”

“嗐，师娘您就别夸我了，要说会疼人，体贴人，我可比不过老秦呀”

如果他真的体贴，他怎么会不明白张云雷的心，如果他真的会疼人，他怎么会想到让刚刚做完手术的他来给他做伴郎…杨九郎自从认识到自己对张云雷的感情，就开始变得多愁善感，他知道一切都已成为定局，可是他还是无法控制自己。

“九郎哥，你太谦虚了，每次商演，瑶瑶一来，即使自己再累，也要先关心瑶瑶，我和磊磊那是一把接着一把的狗粮往嘴里塞啊”

“你俩够了啊，师娘夸一句不够，还得对着夸啊”张云雷感受到秦霄贤与杨九郎之间的气氛不太对，出声打断了这个话题“对了，姐，我和旋儿证已经领完了，下一步打算结婚，而且想在我复出首场之前”

张云雷说完这句话，杨九郎就失手打翻了他面前的杯子“师父，我去拿下抹布”

他不想听，他领证的消息还没有消化掉，就要再去消化他要准备婚礼的事情，对不起，他做不到，杨九郎进到厨房后，这边的张云雷的嘴角，飞快的扯过一个苦涩又略为嘲讽的笑容。

【人，只有真正失去的时候才会难过啊，可是这又有什么用呢？九郎，你明白的太晚了…】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 也许，所有迟来的深情都要比草贱吧……


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

杨九郎进到厨房，站在那里，努力的消化着张云雷刚刚说得话，可是却怎么也消化不掉。

“九郎哥，师父让我来看看你，是不是没有找到抹布在哪里啊”秦霄贤进来就看到杨九郎有些失神地站在那里，不知是心有灵犀还是怎的，他露出了和张云雷刚刚同样的表情。

“啊，没有，找到了，这就出去”杨九郎抓过水池旁的抹布就要出去，却被秦霄贤给拉住了“你要干什么？”

“九郎哥，你失态了，你以为大家都看不出来吗？”

“那又怎么样？秦霄贤，我能祝福你们，可让我接受你们在一起的事实，抱歉，我一时半会儿还做不到”

“是啊，自己心爱的人和别人领证结婚，换成谁，谁都接受不了，可张云雷他当时不就是这样吗？你现在可以知道，他那时会有多难过了吧”

杨九郎身形微怔，没有说话，推开了挡在门口的秦霄贤，出去了，秦霄贤摇着头笑了笑，没有说话，也跟在后面一起回去了。

“你们两个是去拿抹布还是去织抹布的”郭德纲看了看两个从厨房出来情绪不太对劲的人。

“师父，是我刚才在厨房帮师娘忙活的时候把抹布压住了，没注意到，所以才害九郎哥找了这么久”

秦霄贤挠挠头不好意思地笑了笑，杨九郎也随着笑了笑。

在这个略微尴尬诡异的气氛里几个人吃完了饭，郭德纲先回了书房，杨九郎秦霄贤帮着王慧收拾桌子，张云雷和瑶瑶则在客厅的沙发上坐着。

“辫儿哥，没想到你和老秦这么快就领证了”

“快吗？你和杨九郎领证领的不是也挺快嘛”

“啊…是啊…不过辫儿哥，祝福你和老秦呀”

“哦，谢谢”

瑶瑶因为感觉到气氛比较尴尬，所以想着和张云雷说说话来缓解一下，但是她没想到，张云雷如今面对她不冷不热的态度，更让她尴尬。

“磊磊，我收拾好了，我们去师父的书房吧”

“好，可是我不想爬楼梯了”张云雷特别自然的和秦霄贤撒着娇。

“那我抱你上去”

“好！”

“是不是就等我这句话呢？”秦霄贤宠溺的伸出手刮了刮张云雷的鼻子，随后把张云雷抱了起来，经过杨九郎的面前，张云雷叫秦霄贤停住，越过秦霄贤的肩膀看向还在沙发那里坐着的瑶瑶。

“九郎，师父说等你俩忙完，让咱们三个上去，但我看你去把你的未婚妻安排好再上来吧，毕竟我看她自己坐在那里挺尴尬的”

“好，那你和老秦先上去吧”杨九郎目不转睛地看着张云雷答应着。

“你盯着我看什么，小心我们家老秦吃醋呦”张云雷见杨九郎一直盯着他看，半开玩笑半故意的说着，还把头埋在了秦霄贤的胸口前像一只小猫咪一样蹭着“好啦，我们走啦，别让师父等久了”

张云雷说完，秦霄贤就抱着他上楼去了，杨九郎也回过神走到沙发旁边，看见瑶瑶红着眼睛在那里坐着。

“这是怎么了？”

“没，没怎么，郭老师不是还找你吗，快过去吧”瑶瑶抬起头笑着擦掉眼角的泪水。

“到底怎么了，你和我说啊”

“真的没事，就是感觉辫儿哥对我不像从前了”

“不会的，他和从前一点都没变”

“可是……”

“好了，你和师娘聊一会儿吧，我去找师父了”

【你还是向着他的…】

【瑶瑶对不起，谁都不能说他一点不好】

到了书房门口，杨九郎并没有着急进去，而是在门口听了听里面人的对话。

“刚才我给你爸，还有霄贤的爸妈打了个电话，说了你们打算要结婚的事，他们的意思是遵从你们两个人的想法”

“师父，我和磊磊在来玫瑰园的路上商量了一下，我们想把婚礼办在他的专场之前，然后在他的专场上再合体出现”

张云雷挽住身旁的秦霄贤“可以吗，师父？如果可以再确定下九郎的婚礼时间”

“咚咚咚”敲门声打断了三个人的对话，郭德纲应了一声，杨九郎进来了。

“角儿，不用确定我的婚礼时间了，瑶瑶她现在已经显怀了，今天婚纱拿回来试，发现肚子都已经盖不住了”

张云雷看着杨九郎，脑袋里回想着瑶瑶还不算是特别特别大的肚子“是嘛，肚子盖不住了，那这样就简单了，对了，你介意来给我当伴郎吗？”

“我……”杨九郎不知道该怎么回答，说愿意太过违心，说不愿意，他不想让他的角儿不高兴。

“算了，不想就…”

“不，我不介意”

“那就好”张云雷微微一笑，转过头看向郭德纲“师父，那就麻烦您给我们确定时间吧”

郭德纲拿过面前的日历翻看着“这个月20号是个好日子，但是会不会太赶了？”

“今天才三号，没事儿，还有十多天的时间，足够了，婚礼的事情都交给我吧”

“好，霄贤心细，我也放心，行了，时间不早了，你们该回家的就回家吧”

“好，那师父我就先带磊磊回去了”

“回吧，九郎留下”

等到秦霄贤张云雷走了一会儿，郭德纲才放下手中的茶杯“九郎，今天失态了两次吧”

“对不起师父，刚刚我……”

“不用和我道歉，师父知道你现在心里乱，但是孩子，辫儿他已经有了自己的幸福，你如今也有了自己的家庭，有些事情该放下的就放下吧”

“我知道了，师父”

“还有小辫儿婚礼的伴郎，你要是不想去，我和小辫儿去说”

“不，师父，能亲眼见证他最幸福的时刻，也是我的心愿了”

“好吧，九郎别把自己困在那个死胡同里，知道吗？”

“师父放心吧，我会想明白的，时间不早了，师父您和师娘也早点休息吧，我就带瑶瑶回去了”

杨九郎出了书房，站在楼梯的拐角处看着和王惠聊天的瑶瑶，心里又是无尽的愧疚。


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOFTER：熙瑶【看置顶，别连赞】

今天，距离秦霄贤张云雷的婚礼还剩一周的时间，而今晚，则是张云雷杨九郎的复出首场，也是张云雷与秦霄贤官宣后，首次在大众面前合体出现。

“小辫儿，没事儿吧，一整天都是心不在焉的样子，不会是反悔了吧”作为特别助演的孟鹤堂，换好衣服来到张云雷的化妆间，有些担忧的看着坐在化妆镜前发呆的张云雷。

“马上就要举行婚礼了，怎么会反悔呢？”张云雷看着镜中的自己，略为僵硬地笑着，不知为什么，眼看着婚礼的日期将近，他对杨九郎看似已经放下的感情，仿佛死灰复燃一般，充斥着他的心，而他已经在好几个夜里，睡在秦霄贤的怀里，却整夜梦到杨九郎和他在一起的点点滴滴，原来，他终究还是放不下杨九郎的。

“辫儿，你要知道，已经不能回头了”

“我知道，可能是婚前焦虑吧，哈哈”张云雷起身走到沙发旁，在孟鹤堂的身边坐了下来，抱住孟鹤堂的胳膊，把头靠在他的肩膀上，小声的说了一句，孟孟，其实我好羡慕你和九良呀，随后闭上眼，沉默不语，孟鹤堂抬起另外一边的手，轻轻拍着抱着自己胳膊的手，似是安慰。

另一边的更衣室内，杨九郎看着眼前新做的一身鲜艳的红色大褂出神，这还是在封箱之前，张云雷在德云华服给两人订做的，当时，他还问他的角儿，怎么想起做大褂了，为什么选了这个颜色，可他的角儿没有说什么，只像只炸了毛的小狐狸说，你个小眼吧唧的穿不穿吧，直到今天，他才将将明白。

“今天也算是磊磊圆了从前的一场梦吧”

“不”听到秦霄贤的说话声，杨九郎回过神来，自嘲般地笑了笑“现在，应该说是圆了我的一场梦，老秦，谢谢你”

“你不用谢我，我只是不想磊磊他有遗憾，不想他每天都心事重重的样子”

原来，最近婚礼将近，秦霄贤无意中看到张云雷在家里的衣帽间，看着之前他帮着取回来的那件红色大褂出神，他知道，其实他根本无法抹去他在他心里的影子。

“磊磊，决定好这次专场哪身了吗？”

“还没有”

“那我帮你选怎么样？”

“好啊”

“嗯...《拴娃娃》就穿黑金的这一身，《黄鹤楼》穿...丫头们说的奶黄包怎么样？”

“好，都听你的，那《学哑语》呢？”

“我看看啊...”秦霄贤故作思考的样子，想了半分钟，拿起那件红色大褂“就这件吧，怎么样？”

“那件...”张云雷自然清楚自己为什么做的这身大褂，而且秦霄贤也知道，他没想到他会选这一件。

“怎么了？不喜欢吗？”

“没有，只是...旋儿，你知道我为什么做这件大褂的”

“我知道，可是我想看磊磊你穿上它是什么样子啊，毕竟其它的我都见过”秦霄贤把大褂挂好，走到张云雷身边抱住他“磊磊，把那场梦做完吧”

台下姑娘们的掌声响起，张云雷杨九郎穿着红色长衫款款而来。

“走上台来，做一个简单的自我介绍，我是德云社的一名相声演员，我叫张云雷，旁边的是我的伴郎”

“大家好”从前，张云雷也有不好好介绍他的时候，只是，这一次的介绍，不禁让他有一瞬间恍惚，杨九郎强忍着心中的酸涩，故作镇定地，打断一旁还在讲话的张云雷“等一会，您先等一会儿，先别说了，先别说了”

“怎么了？”

“什么伴郎啊？什么伴郎啊？”

“怎么着？你不是我伴郎吗？”

“我是啊”

“那不就得了，这个今天呀…”

“不是，不是，那今天也不是您婚礼啊，您得好好介绍我啊”

“好好介绍啊，我身旁的这位是我的搭档，杨九郎” 

《学哑语》将要结束的那一块儿，张云雷用肢体动作形容完杨九郎的妹妹以后，他拿起桌上的手帕，笑着放在唇边，吻了一下，转身盖在杨九郎头上“九郎，我的梦，今天就该结束了”

“角儿...”

张云雷用只有两个人能听见的声音说着“一拜天地，二拜高堂，夫妻对拜，礼成”

“是啊，礼成了”

手帕下的杨九郎已经是泪流满面，但是，他不能让观众看到他这个样子，借着演出，他顺势用手帕擦去了泪水，结束了今晚的最后一场表演。

一周后，秦霄贤和张云雷的婚礼。

蓝色的天空下，交相辉映着湛蓝的大海，宾客早已坐满，秦霄贤一身裁剪精细的黑色西装，站在红毯的尽头，等待着他的爱人。

迎着微微的海风，暖暖的阳光，张云雷一身洁白的白色西装，踏上红毯，一步一步向他走来，他身后的杨九郎，为他洒下漫天的玫瑰花瓣。

张云雷将自己的手交到了秦霄贤的手中，郭德纲亲自为他们主持婚礼“秦霄贤，有什么话要对张云雷说吗？”

“张云雷，余生让我做你的先生照顾你吧，虽然听上去很平庸，但就是这么回事，我愿意一直陪你到老，余生不用多指教，我听你的就是了”

“张云雷，有什么话要对秦霄贤说吗？”

张云雷看着眼前的秦霄贤，只感觉话已经到了嘴边，却很难说出口，他想回过头，再看一眼身后的杨九郎，却被感知到张云雷动作的杨九郎的一声轻咳，止住了。

而此时此刻，杨九郎也不希望张云雷回过头来看他，因为……

【角儿，不要回头，不要回头，我怕我会控制不住我自己】

【九郎，以后我的幸福就要交给旋儿了，希望你和瑶瑶可以过的比我们幸福，原谅我最后一次的任性，让你做我的伴郎】

“秦霄贤，从此，你和我，因为爱，成为一体”

“秦霄贤张云雷，从今往后，你们将是彼此生命中的伴侣，彼此唯一的爱人，不论是现在，将来，还是永远，你们都要互相信任，彼此尊敬，忠诚于对方，你们将一起欢笑，一起哭泣，无论未来是好还是坏，是艰难还是安乐，都要一起度过，你们，愿意吗？”

“我愿意”

“我愿意”

誓词后，两人交换了婚戒，秦霄贤将张云雷拥进怀中亲吻，宾客们的掌声此起彼伏的响起，纷纷祝福着这对新人，而只有杨九郎红着眼眶，独自站在一旁，自言自语道“辫儿，你是我这一生的意难平，我只希望，往后余生，你一定要过得比我幸福，这样我才会幸福！”

许多许多年过去了，杨九郎和瑶瑶的孩子也长大了，张云雷和杨九郎也退休了，告别了他们最爱的相声舞台。

“妈，爸爸他又自己坐在书房看着那件红色大褂发呆了，那件大褂到底有什么故事啊？”

“那件大褂啊，可以说是你爸爸和他这一生最爱的人的一起穿过的喜服吧”

“可爸爸和妈妈不是……”

“好了，你还小，大人的事，你不懂，你秦叔叔和师父快到了，去叫你爸爸出来”

【九郎，谢谢你，没有离开，即使你心里一直有一个他】

【其实，我看到师父他也有一身一模一样的红色大褂，只不过，那上面比爸爸的多了一方白色的手帕】

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爱而不得，是最无奈的结局，只能把内心的那份美好暗自珍藏……


End file.
